truesandboxfandomcom_eo-20200214-history
L0la's Page
Starting to make animated WikiPokèmon Userboxes just ask Minicakes which one you are, then comment on my latest blog ---- "I could of given you a chest of gold and rubies... but here, have this!" -Rosie, giving me her picture for the first time Thanks for the fruit! Please have Rosie's pic! Just a small gift for you! -Rosie, giving me her picture for the fifth time Some music :3 About me Hi, I'm L0laStarr! Welcome to my profile. "You never know when something's going to come right back at you." —Lost picture quote, , , and }} Thank you so much for the prom dress, HOA! :D I wrote down the page for the list of chat emoticons because I keep forgetting... :P I love to play animal crossing. I got new leaf for my birthday, since I heard of it but I was never really interested in it until I actually played it. When I did, I loved it. I remember my starting villagers: Whitney, Rosie, Mott, Jeremiah, and Nana. I was shaking lots of trees, until I got a bee sting. So, thinking that I need to get rid of the bee sting, I ate all the peaches in my town (and a perfect peach.) It didn't help, so I ignored it, shook more trees, and got 3 more bee stings. After a while, it became darker outside, (and it was winter, with snow on the ground) so I thought my character would be cold so I bought a Fluffy dress. This is basically my first day in New Leaf! When I got City Folk, I was less of a newbie, so I know most of the stuff. I yelled in City Folk, "TOM NOOK, I DON'T WANT TO DO YOUR CHORES!" When I pulled a weed I was like "NOOOO I DESTROYED A PRETTY FLOWER" Wild World was the game I got last, and I really knew how to play since I read everything about Animal Crossing on this wiki. The first time I had coffee in Wild World, my character liked it but kept yelling "Hot, hot hot! It's good, but who knew coffee could get so hot!" These are my first days of all my games! Thanks for having the patience to read all this. Friends HOAFanguying- Thanks for teaching me so much about the wiki! Minicakes- Also known as my Poképal. She says I'm a fennekin :D Lillypop3503- I loved it when me and Val came to your town, and you're really nice! When could I come again? CattyKitsune- Catty, you're such a great friend! :D RadarMatt Mayor Valerie Fluf59001- Thanks so much for being so nice and giving me Gigi! :D MysticDarkz9- We both have the same interests, and you're very friendly. ;3 Dragonfree97 Snow Puppi PunchyIsACat OtomeRainbow Kittycatlover Buged Jotaonze Signatures Signatures! This is the only place where you can edit my page. I'll go first! L0laStarr ≧^◡^≦ (Talk) 22:19, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ~ Catty, the one and only ^-^ (Talk) 23:43, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello There Poképal! ~Mini MarioYoshi101 (talk) 16:51, June 5, 2014 (UTC) meow Punchy (talk) 00:19, June 25, 2014 (UTC) [[User:Kittycatlover|'Kittycatlover']][[User Talk:Kittycatlover|'Oh yeah']] 18:45, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Currant News Brought to you by Mii News: Summer Hat Craze There is a summer hat craze going on started by BlueeCookie. Users everywhere are wearing hats. A few are even asking everyone else to join the hat party. It will probably go on until next month, then everyone will be wearing party hats because it's the wiki's birthday. We asked some users for their thoughts on the matter. mystichat.jpg|MysticDarkz9 robynhat.jpg|Dragonfree97 matthat.jpg|RadarMatt Annahat.jpg|BlueeCookie HOAhat.jpg|HOAFanguying Cloudhat.jpg|Cloud' LolaHat.jpg|L0laStarr HannahHat.jpg|HannahCTFxCFTW Maryhat.jpg|Marii5962 NOafWN6.jpg|OtomeRainbow NinetalesHat.png|CattyKitsune FangHat.jpg|Fang³ MiniHat.jpg|Minicakes CaikHat.jpg|CaikCat "I think I'll join in!" -MysticDarkz9 "Now I'm worried." -Snow Puppi "What's up with this?" -MarioYoshi101 "PARTY!" -CattyKitsune This is L0laStarr, signing off from your Late June/Early July Mii news. My Wild World town Town name: Starlite Nookling store: Nook's Cranny Native fruit: Cherry Currant villagers: Elmer, Gaston, Bella, Gladys, Genji, (YES!) and Mint Status: Haven't checked in a while My City Folk town Town Name: Dogville Nookling store: Nook 'n' Go Native Fruit: Orange Current villagers: Freya, Kiki, Tangy, Gaston, Puck, Buck, Roald, Butch, and Benedict (What sounds better, "Puck Buck" or "Buck Puck"?) Status: Checked a few days ago My New Leaf town Town name: StarCity Nookling store: T.I.Y. Native fruit: Peach Ordinance: Beautiful town Current villagers: Whitney, Rosie, Chevre, Hazel, Ken, Bangle, Wolfgang, and Sally Main street: Everything except the Fortune Shop Friend code: 1607-1513-1058 0447-7325-3761 Town Status: Perfect! Dreamies Felicity, Goldie, Walker, Lily, Gigi, (getting her from Fluf59001 when she moves out) Lolly, Aurora, Gwen, Amelia, Willow, Bianca, Marshal, (i want him so bad) Chrissy, Penelope, (this list is getting long) Margie, Bluebear, Maple, Tammy, Gloria, Miranda, Skye, Daisy, Portia, Pango, Diva, Henry, Diana, Fauna, Apple, Flurry, Alfonso, Gayle, and Marina. Tell me if one of these villagers are moving out, and I will get them to move to my town the day they are in boxes. Dreamies I have: Sally (campsite) The ones who moved away (New Leaf) Renèe - I never wanted her to move out. I never got her picture. Mott - Moved out because I needed to make space for dreamies, and soon I finally was able to say yes to moving. Never got his picture. Zell - I didn't like him from the start. He moved in after Renèe moved out. Cookie - ARRGGGHHHHHHOIUYTYHUIUYT^RHUY&T^FRBHJYRD|| I NEVER WANTED HER TO MOVE OUT I NEVER GOT HER PICTURE ||IUYTJKOPIUYTFGHIUDRCFJKOIFGHIJFRHJFGTHIJOU&YIOUFTGIUY&TRDFDR Violet - I got her from my brother's town. I didn't care if she moved out, which she did (which is why she's even on this list) Jeremiah - He never told me about moving out, and I didn't want him to move out. He moved out on Festivale (Why I hate holidays) No picture provided. Gruff - I didn't like him. He moved to my town after he moved out of my brother's town (IU*&^%RFGHY&*^R%DFGHUYTFGVHUFT) and neither of us liked him. I only got his picture because he was still there on April Fool's Day (and I wanted Blanca's pic) Elvis - Never told me about moving out, and he did... I got his picture on april fool's day Phoebe - D: (picture on april fool's day) Nana - Lost the 3DS, this is what I saw when I came back. :( (Picture on April Fool's) Drift - WHY DRIFT WHY?! (April Fool's Day Pic) Nate - YES YES WOOOOHOOOOO BYE BYE, BEAR (No Pic) Campers Chevre - Moved in Stinky - I hate him, plus my town was full Lobo - I can live without him Pasmina - I already have 2 uchis. Like I need another one... Chow - Meh... Rocco - I don't really know Bill - I don't need a jock Bree - So this is the "snobbish rat" Static the Squirrel was talking about... Bertha - Do I really want her? or not? idk Greta - Ew Bangle - Moved in Sparro - nooo...10 villagers :( now i regret taking Bangle Sally - YES! Replacement for Nana! Moved in Gallery ACpens.jpg|These are awesome... too bad they're in Japan Cookie NewLeaf Official.png|I want cookie back in my town so badly. She moved to my brother's town when I didn't play for 3 days HopperAnimalCrossingMovieFall.PNG|Hopper - He's in my brother's town. We call him Hopper Dropper (the dropper is an item in Minecraft) Henry3.png|Henry - My brother's favorite villager, just like how I like Rosie. Screen Shot 2014-01-03 at 1.17.21 PM.png|I remember the winter background for Animal Crossing Wiki :) Screen Shot 2014-04-17 at 3.19.01 PM.png|this should be a wiki page xD Photo on 4-23-14 at 6.59 PM.jpg|Character drawing of cookie Photo on 4-24-14 at 8.25 PM.jpg|Aurora Photo on 4-25-14 at 3.37 PM -3.jpg|Lolly Photo on 4-25-14 at 6.55 PM #2.jpg|Henry HNI_0076_4.JPG|>:D Gallery: The Old Days Photo on 12-31-13 at 3.59 PM #3.jpg|Me with Mott outside during winter Photo on 12-31-13 at 4.30 PM #2.jpg|I miss you so much Jeremiah :( Cookiemovevisit.JPG Flowerfan.jpg|No i'm not... O_O MottHey.JPG|Hey? Animal Crossing New Leaf Gallery RosieClone.JPG|...Wut? Chat This is for stuff I see on chat. Videos Kirby Music Polls How do you like my user page? Heck yeah I do! Yeah, but it needs work... Not really... Eww! What's your favorite installment of Animal Crossing? Animal Forest (Dōbutsu no Mori) Animal Crossing: Population Growing Animal Crossing: Wild World Animal Crossing: City Folk Animal Crossing: New Leaf What's your favorite trio of cat villagers? Kiki, Kid Cat, and Kitty Olivia, Mitzi, and Merry Rudy, Tom, and Ankha Kabuki, Tabby, and Stinky Tangy, Purrl, and Bob Rosie, Felicity, and Lolly Moe, Katt, and Punchy Monique, Rudy, and Moe What's your favorite trio of dog villagers? Walker, Portia, and Bones Biskit, Goldie, and Cookie Daisy, Cherry, and Benjamin Butch, Lucky, and Mac Marcel, Shep, and Maddie What's your favorite trio of frog villagers? Camofrog, Cousteau, and Croque Drift, Lily, and Henry Jeremiah, Diva, and Gigi Jambette, Prince, and Puddles Frobert, Wart Jr. and Ribbot On a scale from Isabelle to Zipper T. Bunny, how much do you like Animal Crossing Wiki? Isabelle Reese Timmy & Tommy Tortimer K.K. Slider Wendell Luna Katrina Phyllis Lyle Zipper T. Bunny Who's your favorite character in The Animal Crossing Movie? Ai Alfonso Yu Margie Rosie Whitney Hopper Apollo Champ Cyrano Cesar Do you prefer Booker or Copper? Booker Copper I don't have a police station yet What do you hate more, Sea Basses or Cockroaches? Sea Bass Cockroach Both What's your favorite season in Animal Crossing? Spring Summer Autumn Winter What's your native fruit? Apple Orange Pear Peach Cherry Which Nookling store do you have in New Leaf? Nookling Junction T&T Mart Super T&T T.I.Y T&T Emporium Are all these polls getting boring? Totally Yes. Please stop I'm bored Wait, what?! No way! Have you gotten a four-leaf clover yet? Yes No Which is better, Tomodachi Life or Animal Crossing? Animal Crossing Tomodachi Life Why not both? They're both bad What's Tomodachi Life? Have you gotten your favorite villager's picture yet? Yes No What was your first rumor after Freshman Mayor/New Face? Pro Listener Fashionista Tree Hugger Shopaholic Time Traveller Social Butterfly Other Userboxes My Sandbox This is my sandbox for testing codes and stuff like that. L0laStarr